My Totally Messed Up Life :The Ginny Weasly Story
by hottie4lifealwayzz
Summary: Ginny tells Harry how she feels!
1. Ginny writes Harry

I would like to state that the characters used are not my property, but are the property of J.K. Rowling. I DO NOT OWN THEM, only the plot is mine.  
  
Ginny Weasley read over the letter she had written to Harry, to tell him how much she liked him.  
  
It read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
" I'm writing this letter to tell you that I still fancy you. I've tried forgetting about you by going out with Michael and trying to like Dean Thomas. Harry, needless to say this is not working. I really like you. I know that Ron wouldn't fancy us going out, but let's forget Ron. I would really like to hook up with you. Owl me back or talk to me.  
  
With love,  
  
Ginny  
  
P.S. I know the singing Valentine I gave you in my first year was corny. Sorry!"  
  
With a smile and a sigh Ginny tied her note to Pig's leg. She stood at her bedroom window watching Pig flying away into the clear night sky. She walked over to her bed and lay down. As she lay their drifting off to sleep she wondered and hoped she had made the right decision about writing Harry and telling him how she felt. Then she drifted off into an uneasy sleep. 


	2. Harry recieves Ginny's letter

Harry lay awake thinking of how dull his life was at the Dursley's. Here he was a wizard with five years of schooling at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardary, and he had the dullest life ever. He didn't even have a girlfriend. Last year at school he almost hooked up with Cho, but all she was ever doing was crying about Cedric.  
  
He had also liked another girl, Ginny Weasley. Except they're two things stopping him from telling him how she felt.  
  
#1. She was his best friend Ron's little sister.  
#2.She had a boyfriend most of the year.  
  
He had always liked her, and she used to fancy him. But after four years of Harry ignoring her she decided to move on. Harry wished he had told her, and just forgot about Ron, but that was in the past and now he couldn't change it. He would have to accept it, and move. Just like Ginny had done. As Harry lay there with a million thoughts he drifted off to sleep. He had just drifted into a heavy sleep when he heard the familiar sound of an owl's beak knocking on his window. He had just sent a letter to Sirius so it couldn't have been him writing back, yet and Ron and Hermione had just sent him owls so it wasn't either of them. Wondering who had written him Harry slowly got up and saw the owl was Pig .Was something wrong was that why Ron had written him again? He got the letter off Pig's leg and Pig flew over to the water bowl and started to drink with Hedwig. Harry slowly unfolded the letter. He read it and reread it. He didn't know what to think. If Ron was just playing a joke on him or did Ginny really fancy him even after five years of waiting?  
  
He wouldn't be able to find out until tomorrow. The Dursley's were going out of town for the weekend and he would be at Mrs.Figg's house. Just a summer ago he wouldn't have been looking forward to this, but then about a month into last summer Harry had found out she was a *squib. He could ask her if He could use floo powder to go to the borrow and talk to Ginny. Harry decided he wanted to look his best tomorrow. So he went to sleep. 


	3. Harry goes to the borrow

"Harry! Get up now. You're going to make us late! Boy!" Uncle Vernon yelled through Harry's bedroom door. "Okay! I'm up!" Harry yelled back.  
  
Harry looked around his messy bedroom, his vision was foggy. He reached over and put on his glasses. The room came in clearer. He got out of bed and dressed. He got his bag and shoved enough clothes in it just for the weekend. Then he lifted a lose floorboard and pulled out his schoolbooks, parchment, quills, and a bottle of black ink and shoved it into his bag. Then he went down stairs to find Aunt Petunia and Dudley dozing off and a cheerful uncle Vernon. He saw Harry and his cheerfulness faded away.  
  
"About time, boy! Now lets you get you to Old Lady Figg's House and us off on our way to London!" Said Uncle Vernon.  
  
So they all piled into the car and when they arrived in front of Mrs. Figg's house they threw Harry, Hedwig's cage and Harry's other things out the door of the car into the front lawn, and pulled out in a hurry.  
  
As Harry was gathering his stuff that had fell from his bag he seen Mrs. Figg come out onto her porch.  
  
"Hello, Harry. Want a hand?" She asked looking at his things scattered over the front lawn.  
  
"Yes, please." Harry answered.  
  
The whole time they were picking up Harry's things Mrs. Figg was mumbling things like "Stupid muggles" and "as if Harry doesn't have enough to worry about." "The nerve of them damn muggles!"  
  
After they had gathered all Harry's things they went inside for breakfast. As they ate their eggs, bacon, and toast Harry wondered if Dumbledore had really gotten Mrs. Figg's fireplace hooked up to the floo network as a gift for testifying at Harry's trial.  
  
"Mrs. Figg? I was wondering did Dumbledore really get your fire place hooked up to the floo network?" Harry asked looking down at his toast.  
  
"Yes, dear. He did. He's a great man, Dumbledore. Why do you ask, dear?" She replied.  
  
"Well, I was wondering. Well if I could use. Could I use your fire place to go to the Borrow and see my friends, the Weasley's?"  
  
"Why of course as long as you're back by the time the muggles are back." She said with a smile.  
  
After breakfast he uses floo powder and goes to The Borrow. 


	4. At the borrow

"Hello, Harry, Dear. What brings you here?" Mrs.Weasley said with a big smile.  
  
"I've came to spend the weekend with you! The muggles are in London and Mrs.Figg let me use her fireplace. So here I am." Harry said returning the smile.  
  
"Well, dear I'm sorry, but the boys are out for the weekend with Mr. Weasley." Mrs. Weasley said with a frown. "But you're welcome to stay anyway. You could hang out with Ginny."  
  
Something lit up inside of Harry. He could talk to Ginny. Then before he knew it Ginny was walking down the stairs and Mrs. Weasley was off to finish her cleaning.  
  
"Hi, Harry!" Ginny said with a flirty smile. "Imagine seeing you here. Did you get my letter?"  
  
"Hey, Ginny. Yes, I received your letter. That's why I came here." Harry said looking down at the floor. He glanced at Ginny and noticed she was starring at the floor also.  
  
"Well, let's go up to my room. We can talk up there without being disturbed." Ginny said motioning with her head. So they made their way up to her room. 


End file.
